Sora and the Magic Ball
by RikuSex
Summary: Sora steals something from Roxas that has power. RikuxSora
1. Chapter 1

**yay another kingdom hearts script!**

**enjoy and dont forget to review it makes me happy!**

**oh and also this one is very odd. i was really bored when i wrote it. and also i dont know how well i did on editing this one so plaese dont hate me if the spelling and grammer suck ass. im trying.**

**Disclamer: i do not own kingdom hearts**

Sora and the magic ball

By: Whys the rum gone. (aka me so dont steal)

Sora: Roxas what's this?

Roxas: It's the ball from the trophy I won at the struggle competition! Where did you find it?

Sora: In my pocket. Were you wearing my shorts again?

Roxas: No! Give it here I want it back.

Sora: No you don't.

Roxas: Like you know what I want.

Sora: Well you obviously didn't want it cause you left it in my shorts, so you wanted to give it to me.

Roxas: No! Give it baa—Yes Sora you can have the shinny ball. (In a trance)

Sora: Really, thanks Roxas!

-Sora runs off, Roxas get out of the trance. -

Roxas: Hey! Where did Sora go!? Sora! Sora! Damn he stole my shinny ball. That bastard.

-Screen shows Sora. Sora holds up shinny ball. -

Sora: I can't believe Roxas gave it up so easily. Probably embarrassed about stealing my shorts. (Pause) Or there's something wrong with it.

-Sora walks down the street staring at the ball towards the light. He bumps into Kairi who is standing back towards Sora. -

Sora: Sorry Kairi.

Kairi: That's all right Sora. Hey what's that?

Sora: Mine that is what it is! (Angrily)… I mean it's a shinny ball. Roxas gave it to me.

Kairi: Wow. Its cool can I hold it.

Sora: Nope. Its mine no one can touch it.

Kairi: Please Sora it's so pretty.

-Kairi reaches out hand. Sora hits her hand away. -

Sora: No Kairi! Its mine! Hands off!

Kairi: Ow Sora that hurt.

Sora: Than don't touch it.

Kairi: Why are you being so mean. This isn't like you!

Sora: Whatever. Leave the shinny ball and me alone.

-Sora walks away rubbing the ball. -

Sora: Don't worry shinny. It's just me and you and when we find Riku it will be only the three of us. I wont let anyone hurt you or take you.

-Sora walks towards Riku's house. Axel and Roxas stand in front of Sora. -

Axel: Sora give Roxas back the shinny ball.

Sora: No it's mine. Roxas gave it to me.

Roxas: No I didn't. Give it back.

Sora: No you will not interfear. (Evil voice)

-Sora rases his hand and Axel and Roxas go flying to the ground. Sora walks past them. -

Roxas: Oh no. The cures has taken over Sora. I didn't think it actually existed!

Axel: We must get that ball away from Sora before he hurts someone.

Roxas: There is nothing we can do.

Sora: Riku! Riku!

-Sora goes to Riku's door. Riku opens the door. -

Riku: Hey Sora.

Sora: Can I come in?

Riku: Yah sure.

-Riku lets Sora in. -

Sora: Riku lets go to your room.

Riku: Really! Yes lets go and have some man sex!

-Sora and Riku go upstairs and into Riku's room where he shuts his door turns off the light and closes the blinds. Riku lies down on his bed. -

Riku: Sora are you going to join me?

-Sora crawls onto the bed. Sora pushes Riku down and kisses his neck. -

Riku: Sora what sparked thh---

-Sora bites Riku's lip. -

Sora: That shut you up.

-Sora sticks his hand up Riku's shirt. Riku sits up and stops Sora. -

Riku: Ok as much as I love this and really I do, something is different about you.

Sora: Nothings wrong.

-Sora pushes Riku back down. The shinny ball falls out of pocket. -

Riku- Sora, Sora what's that?

-Riku pushes Sora off and grabs the shinny ball.-

Riku: What is this its so shinny?

Sora: Don't touch that! Its mine!

-Sora grabs the shinny ball from Riku. -

Riku: What's with you and that ball

Sora: Your just jealous.

Riku: Give me the ball Sora.

Sora: If you try to take it ill kill you. (Evil)

-Wind blows at Sora. -

Riku: It has to be that ball Sora never acts like this.

-Key blade appears in Riku's hand. -

Riku: What? I get the key blade! All right, I'll get back my Sora.

-Riku attacks Sora with the key blade and breaks the shinny ball. Sora falls to the ground.-

Riku: Sora!

-Holds Sora in arms. -

-Black screen. -

Riku: Sora get up you lazy ass. You sleep too much!

-Sora wakes up on the grass with Riku standing above him. -

Riku: Come on lazy ass. I thought you wanted to do something today.

Sora: What? Where am I? Wasn't I just in your room?

Riku: No but do you want to go there?

Sora: No that's ok.

Riku: Damn. Well let's go than.

Sora: Right.

-Riku starts to walk away; Sora gets up and notices a shinny ball on the ground. He blinks and it's gone. -

Riku: Hurry up Sora!

Sora: Sorry coming!

-Sora runs after Riku. -

End!

**so did you like it. i know its odd though. hee hee**

**oh and one day i hope i will film the scripts i write. it will be so awsome. im also going to put them on youtube. cause youtube rules. so yah. just thought everyone should know that... i dont know why thought but yah...**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!!

Just letting everyone know that I changed my pin name from whys the rum gone? To RikuSex!

I'm letting everyone know cause I don't want people going what the? I thought this was by whys the rum gone. So yah

Enjoy my story…

And don't forget I am now RikuSex NOT Whys the rum gone?

Thank you and don't forget to review. I like reviews!


End file.
